Unrequited, or is it?
by SeveriaPrince
Summary: Harry loves Severus But Severus Doesn't love Harry or does he?


Severus

Severus Snape, was a Slytherin to the core. When he wanted something he went after it with everything he had. So when he came to the realization after the defeat of Voldermort that he wanted the boy who lived, well he was hell bent on getting him. Harry was everything Severus had ever wanted in a partner, he was sweet, loyal, giving and saw Severus for who he truly was. Severus hadn't been able to stop himself for falling for the beautiful young man. At the start of Harry's seventh year Severus started slowly wooing and subtly seducing his seventh year student. They had managed to get past their differences during the war and now he had been able to start a friendship with the young man he was determined to make his. The night our story starts was one right on Valentine 's Day. Loathe as Severus was to buy into the hype of the day it was the perfect day for what he had planned. Earlier that week Severus had invited Harry to share dinner with him and Harry had accepted and tonight Severus planned on kissing his love for the first time. Just the thought of those pouty lips under his made his heart speed up. So as he got ready for the night ahead he thought about the possibilities in store.

Harry

Harry Potter was freer than he had ever been now that Voldemort was gone he could have a semi-normal life well as normal as one could get when you were considered the chosen one. He was finally simply able to just live his life. He had even managed to get over the hatred between himself and Professor Snape his once arch nemesis. They had actually became quite good friends to the shock of everyone himself included. Tonight Harry had a dinner date with the stern professor. Though it wasn't really a date regardless that it was on a day for lovers. Though Harry had to admit, at least to himself, that he wished it was. That was another thing, now that they had moved past their differences Harry could see all of what made up Severus Snape. What he saw was a man that Harry could easily become addicted to. Snape had let him see through the walls that the man presented to the rest of the world and Harry hadn't been able to stop himself from falling instantly in love with that man. Though Harry knew that Severus would never want him he was so smart and sexy and strong and amazing, so what on earth would he want with someone like Harry? he could have anyone. So Harry kept the infatuation to himself not wanting to lose the friendship he had with the man. So as harry got ready for his night out he thought about unrequited love and how much it sucked.

They both met at the restaurant in Diagon Alley. Severus was there first unsurprisingly. He nods when harry arrives

"Harry, well met I hope?" Severus asks as they wait to be seated.

Harry smiles nervously. "Yes, thank you for the invitation professor."

Severus smirks and leans to whisper in Harry's ear, "In such intimate surrounding you should probably call me Severus." He says enjoying the blush that steals across Harry's face.

Harry shudders and blushes from not only the man's words but also his proximity. He manages to speak past his hammering heart. "Of course Severus."

Severus notices the young man's reaction and smiles inwardly thinking this night may be a success after all. They ended up having a lavish supper and companionable conversation a wonderful evening according to both men. After they finished they apperated outside of the gates of Hogwarts and walked up together towards to two large wooden doors. They stopped in the entry way. Severus was a little nervous because this was when he had planned on trying for that kiss and he was hoping they he would not be turned away.

Harry nervously fidgets a bit before saying, "thank you Severus for dinner, I enjoyed it."

Severus smiles softly, "yes, it was quite nice. Wasn't it?"

Severus knew it was now or never to make his move. So he held out his hand to the young man. Harry nervously took it and Severus pulled him close before swooping down and kissing the young man firmly. Severus had meant to keep the kiss chaste but when Harry had opened his mouth on a gasp, he had not been able to keep himself from deepening it he had to taste his love even if just once. At first Harry was Statue still and Severus was just about to pull away, thinking he had made a horrible mistake. Suddenly Harry let out a guttural almost pained moan and wrapped his hands around the back of Severus neck and kissing him back fervently. Severus wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him impossibly closer. Pasted against one another was far from close enough. Severus felt like he was on fire and only Harry could put him out. Harry to say the least felt the same.

They broke apart panting once air became a necessity and Severus took Harry's hand in his and silently led him to the dungeons. They made their way to Severus' quarters stopping to kiss and grope along the way. They reached the portrait guarding his rooms and Severus panted out the password to the stunned Salazar Slytherin that guarded his personal quarters. Harry felt an odd thrill of excitement that he was about to see in the potions masters rooms a place no student of Hogwarts could ever lay claim to.

As they entered Harry was stunned at the comfortable, homey feel to the place. Far removed from the torture chamber he had pictured in his younger years it was cozy and suited the man perfectly.

Harry turned to meet Severus' eyes and found him looking a little nervous, which lightened Harry's own nerves a bit. He smiled softly at Severus and it seemed to make the man relax. Harry stepped closer trying to keep his own nerve in check. Severus reached out his arms and pulled the young man close using one arm to wrap around Harry's waist and the other to cup Harry's cheek. Harry instinctively leans into the touch closing his eyes and sighing. He is rewarded with a thumb stroking under his eye. He looks up to meet Severus' eyes.

For a moment time seemed to stand still the only sound that could be heard was of their own breathing. Harry wanted to speak, to ask what this meant, but he couldn't speak past the lump of fear in his throat. He wanted Severus so bad, but he wanted his forever not simply for one night. What if that was what Severus wanted one night of passion then to forget all about it. That would break Harry's heart. Surely the man wouldn't want to keep Harry. Would he?

Harry looks away embarrassed at the idea that his thoughts were broadcasted on his face, Afraid yet half expecting to be turned away and rejected. Severus moves his fingers to under Harry's chin forcing harry to reconnect eye contact, Harry does reluctantly.

"Why do you look away?" Severus asks, " if this is not what you want you need only say so." Severus assures he knew no matter how much he wanted the young man that he would never force him.

Harry quickly assures him with his next softly spoken words. "I do want it, but not if it will be only for one night." Harry says grabbing a hold of his courage and putting his heart on the line.

A possessive gleam enters Severus' onyx eyes as he pulls Harry closer and responds with a growl, "Harry let me assure you that if you give yourself to me you will be mine, and I will never let you go."

Harry felt his heart lighten at the words and he exclaims "yes, please." He then stretches up to kiss the man. This kiss was not the frenzied battle of mouths of before it was tender and soft and passionate it was in a word perfection. This kiss was filled with so much emotion. Both men found home in that kiss.

When they broke apart they met each other's eyes and they saw nothing but love and trust and just a hint of lust in that shared look. Severus took Harry's hand and led him into his bedroom kicking the door closed behind them once they had entered. Severus wrapped Harry in his arms once more and captured his lips again. Soon the passion between the two men reached a fever pitch and they both knew there was no turning back now, not that either one wanted to.

Severus fingers found the edge of Harry's shirt and slid underneath the feel of taught muscles twitching under his hands was wonderful Severus decided. The shirt was soon discarded and Severus dove to attack the young man's collar bone with his lips teeth and tongue. Before dipping down and pulling one dusky nipple into his mouth. He nips at the now interested bud pulling away after a moment of teasing that makes Harry whimper. Harry pulls his head up for ferocious kisses, while at the same time his hands attack the clasp on Severus robes. He had them undone and off in record time leaving Severus in only his trousers. The man's pale torso was littered with scars a standing testament to his bravery.

Harry traces one scar with his fingers and feels Severus stiffen beneath his fingertips. He then leans down and kisses one of the scars right above Severus left nipple. Severus sighs and relaxes. Harry maps each scar on his lovers body burning them into his memory, kissing each one as if in benediction. Severus shudders from the affection in the action as he runs his hand down Harry's smooth back. Harry kisses his way up Severus' long neck stopping to play with the earlobe before whispering in his ear "I want you." Severus pulls him in tighter and groans, Harry quickly decided that sounds of passion from Severus' lips should be illegal going by the wave of arousal it caused in Harry. Harry moved his hands down to unclasp Severus trousers and felt Severus' hands move to do the same.

They stepped away from each other and quickly kicked off their boots and step out of their trousers and pants leaving them both nude. They finally looked up to look at each other naked for the first time.

Severus' gaze held awed lust as he took in his lovers lithe body. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. He never thought he'd have a lover as beautiful as the young man standing before him.

Harry blushed crimson at the look of adoration on Severus' face he had never felt so desired in his life. His own eyes took in the firm chest, narrow hips and long legs of his older lover. The sight made his mouth water and his heart flutter madly especially when he looked at Severus' long thick manhood.

Harry was nervous as he had never done anything like this before, but he knew he trusted Severus and could not wait to feel the man inside him. He slowly sauntered towards Severus taking courage at the lust in Severus' eyes.

Harry fully took his courage in his hand as he stepped up to Severus and reached out to run his hand over Severus' engorged member.

Severus let out a shuddering breath at the contact and harry tightened his hand around his cock slowly stroking the smooth flesh using his thumb to circle the head every other up stoke.

Severus dug his fingers into Harry's brunette locks and pulled him in for a bruising kiss while the other hand moved to encircle Harry's cock.

Harry let out a moan and Severus flicked his tongue along Harry's devouring the sound. Harry pushed himself closer to his lover his skin tingling everywhere they touched. Severus pulled away before swooping harry up bridal style and laying him gently on the soft bedding. He then climbed on top of his Harry capturing his lips once more and reveling in the feeling of having this man naked and willing in his bed beneath his body.

Severus took a moment to say a silent pray of thanks to whatever powers that be for the gift that was this man. He kissed his way down Harry's body worshipping every inch of skin available to his mindless mouth. He had Harry writhing and panting by the time he reached his destination. He rubbed his cheek against the prominent hip bone before laying a soft kiss there. He then moved to his real target looking into Harry's glazed eyes as he licked a wet strip up Harry's cock, before opening his mouth and deep throating the twitching organ. With a particularly hard suck and swirl of his tongue Harry threw back his head and came hard into Severus' waiting mouth.

Severus crawled up kissing Harry chastely loving the sated look in his loves eyes.

Harry quickly perked back up and started running his hand all over Severus' body. And rubbing himself against Severus suggestively. Severus rubbed back leaning down to ask "what do you want Harry"

Harry spread his legs to cradle Severus between them running his fingers through Severus' pubic hair. "I want you inside of me" he pleaded.

Severus heart felt like it was in his throat. " be very sure Harry, if I take you, you will be mine, no turning back."

Harry smiled a bright happy smile before leaning up and kissing Severus softly "I'm sure, make me yours Severus." He whispers against the mans lips.

Severus growls low in his throat before kissing Harry hard he then lean to grab a little pot of lube out of the bed side table. He gently circles Harry's entrance with the wet fingers. Harry spreads his legs wider welcoming every touch. His nerves going crazy from the gentle touches. One of the fingers slowly enters him and he keens soon it moved up to two fingers and they brushed a spot inside Harry that made pleasure shoot up his spine and he cried out. Severus concentrated on stimulating that spot as he stretched Harry and harry didn't even notice when a third finger was added. He did notice when they were all suddenly removed. He moaned at the loss and opened his eyes to find Severus lathering his own cock with lube. Harry raised his knees to his chest and held them there as Severus moved closer pressing the tip of his cock to the stretched fluttering entrance before looking once more into Harry's eyes as if to once again confirm this was what Harry wanted. Harry simply ran his hands along Severus arm waiting. Severus seemed to accept this as acceptance and started pushing in, at first it burned but after the head popped through it was a smoother slide. Once Severus is fully seated he pauses to give Harry time to adjust. When Harry stops feeling like he will split open he squeezes his muscles around Severus and the man moans and thrust involuntarily into his body brushing his prostate and making him cry out. They soon find a rhythm and for a while all you can hear are the sound of lovemaking. All too soon Severus feels the tightening in his gut, but wanting Harry to come first he reaches his hand between there sweat soak skin and grasp Harry's cock pulling in time with his thrust. A half dozen pulls and he feels harry vice clench around him as he screams out his orgasm, Severus' name on his lips. only a few shuddering thrust later and Severus is also pulled over the edge with a hoarse pant of Harry's name.

Severus kisses his love while still buried inside him " God Harry, I love you." He says laying his heart open for the first time ever.

Harry wraps his arms tightly around Severus tears of happiness pooling in his emerald eyes. "I love you too Severus." He answers honestly.

Severus moves off of his young lover to lay beside his young lover and with a quick cleaning charm and pulling up the blankets he whispers to the drowsy figure in his arms "Happy Valentine's Day Harry."

Harry snuggles down knowing he was in the arms of his beloved and they fell asleep beside each other as the dawn arrived on the first morning of their long lives together


End file.
